


take it off

by earl (orphan_account)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/earl
Summary: "You're so fuckingbeautiful,Dennis."Hewhimpers.A little desperate sound. Breathes, "Dee.""You're hard, aren't you?" Dee smiles, watching her brother bite his lip and nod. "I know. 'Cause you love hearing that, right? How pretty you are?"// It's Dee Day, which means no makeup for Dennis. Dee still finds a way to show him that she thinks he's just as pretty without it.
Relationships: Dee Reynolds/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	take it off

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is brought to you by dennis being fucking adorable when he's all insecure and me desperately wanting someone to comfort him and tell him he's beautiful.
> 
> dee and dennis are in a relationship that's secret from the rest of the gang, obviously. also i prefer to think of their canon god complexes as mutual, ie they both see themselves _and_ the other as gods / better than everyone else.

"I think you're pretty without it," Dee says, pushing up behind Dennis and wrapping her arms around his waist as her brother leans towards the mirror, starting to put his concealer back on. 

Dennis scoffs. "Sure you do. That's why you called me a monster in front of the councilwoman, because you think I'm _pretty."_

Dee grins at the memory, laughing. "Oh, like that's so unfair. Like you don't call me ugly all the time." 

"That's different. You know I don't mean it." Dennis expertly blends out the makeup with a sponge, already starting to relax as he watches his imperfections disappear. 

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Dee meets Dennis' eyes in the mirror and arches a brow. "Uh-huh. So you _really_ don't think I look like a bird."

Dennis groans in annoyance as he reaches for his foundation. "Of course you look like a bird!" He cries out, and Dee starts to raise her hand to add another day, but he continues, more quietly, more embarrassed, "Like a dove. Or a swan. Something gorgeous and graceful and perfect."

Her smile goes from vindictive to soft and charmed instantly, despite the fact that she knew that's what he would say. He's said it before, he just hates complimenting her when he's pissed at her. "Dennis…" She draws out happily, kissing below his ear so as not to fuck up his base. He grumbles in response, but she sees him smile. 

"The guys just go along with whatever I say. They don't know what a beautiful woman looks like. Mac's gay, Charlie's still stuck on the waitress, and Frank hasn't had anyone who wasn't Artemis or a prostitute since the eighties. You're gorgeous, Dee, effortlessly gorgeous. _Some_ of us have to work for it." Dennis concludes his outburst with an almost jealous glare at his sister, and she frowns and holds him tighter. 

"Not you," she says, and grabs the wrist of the hand holding his blender, pulling it down, and repeats, "You're pretty without it."

Dennis full-on pouts, only refraining from fighting her per the stipulations of Dee Day. "I look like shit, Sweet Dee."

Dee rolls her eyes, tightening her grip on his wrist enough to get him to drop the sponge. He also twitches almost imperceptibly at the feeling, and she smirks to herself. Slut. 

"You know why I asked you to do this?" 

"Because you hate me and want to embarrass me."

She giggles, and he hates that he loves that sound. "Yeah, obviously. But why else?" 

With a dramatic sigh, Dennis offers, "I don't know, why?" 

Dee gets that soft smile on her face again, and she kisses the crook of his neck. "Because I never get to see this Dennis anymore," she explains. _"My_ Dennis. Like you look right when you wake up."

"No one looks good right when they wake up, Dee. Not even Jackie Denardo looks as stupidly hot as usual when she wakes up."

Dee scowls and kicks her brother in the ankle. "You are _not_ thinking about a news reporter with fake tits right now." 

Dennis smirks. "Why, is that against the rules?" 

_"Yes."_

It's menacing enough to shut him up, mildly impressed. "Fine. Continue."

Dee breathes out through her nose and shakes her head to herself, then looks at her brother in the mirror again. Gentles. _"I_ think you look good, dick. Makeup off, no product in your hair." She's threading her fingers through his hair now, the way she knows he likes. 

"You're still a god," she assures him. "Still perfect. All that's missing is your confidence." She pushes him forward against the counter, takes both his wrists and holds them down. He's breathing harder now, and she leans into his ear, goes for the kill. "You're so fucking _beautiful,_ Dennis." 

He _whimpers._ A little desperate sound. Breathes, "Dee."

"You're hard, aren't you?" Dee smiles, watching her brother bite his lip and nod. "I know. 'Cause you love hearing that, right? How pretty you are?" Another nod. 

She loosens her grip on his hands, and he immediately looks at her for what to do - she squeezes her own thighs together at the little rush of power. "If I let go, you'll leave your hands where I put them, won't you, Den?" 

"Yeah," he says quietly. "Yeah, Dee."

When Dee lets go, and Dennis doesn't move an inch, she smiles at him and kisses his neck. "Good boy. You're so good, Dennis." She moves away from him just enough to open his pants, palming his hard-on through his tighty-whities – Dee really needs to talk some sense into him about his choice in underwear. Maybe she can get Mac to do it. Gay guys have good opinions on that kind of thing. 

Her thoughts are brought back by Dennis whining and pushing against her hand, and she smiles. "Christ, you're cute," she praises, then pulls his waistband down carefully. When she gets her hand around his dick, she immediately feels herself get wet, a fucking Pavlovian response to touching him. Dee Reynolds loves her brother's dick, but then, Dennis Reynolds loves his sister's cunt, and hands, and mouth, and tits, so she doesn't feel like she's losing ground admitting that. 

"You make me so fucking wet, Dennis," she tells him, and he shudders. "You're such a sex god, baby. I'm just holding your dick and I already wish you were fucking me."

"You're gonna kill me, Sweet Dee." 

She chuckles and kisses his jaw, but he turns his head and fixes her with his best sweetheart pout and then moans when she grabs the back of his head and gives him a real kiss. 

"Gonna kill me," Dennis says again, and, _"Harder."_

Dee's pulling his hair. She didn't even realize she was doing it. 

She pulls harder. His cock leaks onto the sink counter. Dee lets it fuck through her dry hand once, twice, then takes her hand away, making Dennis whine outright. Dee just reaches her hand into her own pants, fucks her own fingers as well as she can at this angle, letting herself lean on her brother a little, so there's no doubt what she's doing. His breath stutters as much as hers does. 

When Dee pulls her slicked-up hand out of her pants and wraps it back around Dennis' cock, he gasps, his hips bucking without his permission. She nuzzles into his shoulder. 

"That's what you do to me," she tells him. "Want you to fuck me _so bad,_ Dennis."

And Dee's the only one who can make her brother do something he never does. 

He begs. 

"Fuck, Dee, please. _Please,_ babygirl."

She pulls back, only touching him where she's leaning against him, and smiles sweetly. "Please?" 

"Dee."

She says nothing, and he whines. "Please, let me fuck you."

"Good boy, Den," she praises gently, even over his protesting noises as she rights his underwear and does his pants back up. "You're so good. So perfect."

He looks pitifully up at her, _effortlessly_ adorable, and she kisses the side of his head. "So cute," she tells him again, and he perks up a little. "That's better. Now, if you can be good for the rest of my day, pretty boy, _then_ I'll let you fuck me. Is that fair?"

Dennis wanted to tell her that she was an awful sister and he hated her, but unfortunately that was not only a lie, but also against the rules. "Yeah, that's – yeah."

"That means no getting off in the bathroom."

He groans. _"Fine."_

She narrows her eyes at him. "I'm serious, Dennis. I'll make Charlie check the pipes for loads."

"Gross, Dee."

"You don't cum until I make you cum, got it?" 

Dennis predictably melts a little at his sister's commanding tone, turning around to face her and nodding. Dee softens, running a hand through his hair before kissing him again. 

"And one more thing, beautiful," she says. Dennis groans, but she pushes on, "It's okay for now, but no makeup when you're fucking me. Just this once."

He nods again, just hoping she'll forget. 

She doesn't. 

Sliding into his sister's cunt with it all wiped away, and Dee still sincerely telling him he's _so goddamn pretty, Dennis,_ he's never felt more like a golden god.

**Author's Note:**

> today i realized i've never actually written het smut before. i'd like to thank the reynolds twins for having sexual tension so thick that i absolutely could not resist writing them.


End file.
